Ruby Rose vs Marluxia
RVM.png|ArachnoGia Ruby vs Marluxia.PNG|GameboyAdv Ruby Rose vs Marluxia is a What If? Death Battle made by 22kingdomheartsfan. Description Dark clad warriors, masters of the sycthe, leaving flower petels in their wake. Can the leader of Team RWBY defeat the Lord of Castle Oblivion, or is the Graceful Assassin is too much for her? Interlude Wiz: Much like the Grim Reaper, there are those who wear dark clad hooded outfits, and are masters of the scythe Boomstick: But unlike the Grim Reaper, there are some, who for whatever reason leave flower petels everywhere. Why? Because that's why! Wiz: Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY Boomstick: And Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: The world of Remnant. Where man wages a never ending battle with the forces of the Grimm. And the best, and most likely, last line of defense against these monsters are the huntsmen and huntresses. Boomstick: They train all they're lives for the day they can take the fight to the Grimm and protect humanity. And using a bunch of kick ass weapons I might add! Seriously! All those the weapons are guns! How awesome is that!? Wiz: Not all the weapons are guns, but that's beside the point. Today we are talking about one person who's dream was to be a huntress. One who's dream to fight monsters, save the day, and be a hero. Much like her mother before her. Boomstick: And that person is none other then.... Little Red Riding Hood! Ruby Rose: What is good in the hood!? Boomstick: Wait a minute.... THAT'S NOT LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD! Wiz: No it is not. That, my friend, is our main protagonist, Ruby Rose. Scene opens up with Ruby Rose standing in front of a store with her scythe over her shoulder. She spins the scythe around and then thrusts the blade down into the ground, pointing at her foes. Boomstick: Holy crap... SHE IS-''' Another scene showing Ruby picking her noise plays '''Boomstick:..... Our protagonist? Really? Wiz: Yep. The child of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose's dream was to become a huntress, much like her mother, who died of unknown causes. Boomstick: She went to Signal, a school meant to train the hunters, but was not good at ANY style of fighting. Till her badass uncle stepped in. Wiz: Taking young Ruby under his wing, Qrow Branwen showed Ruby one of the hardest styles and weapons very few don't seem to use. The scythe. Boomstick: With Qrow's help, Ruby was able to master this scythe and began her way to becoming a bad ass huntress. Wiz: Her skills even caught the attention of Professor Ozpin, who allowed her in his school, Beacon, said to be the best school for all hunters, two years eariler. Ruby even goes to being the leader of her own team. Boomstick: Team RWBY! Get it? Cause her name is Ruby? And its the name of the show? Wiz: I think they get it. Moving on to what she can do. Ruby's primary weapon is a scyther she calls Crescent Rose. Which also serves as a high-calibur impact sniper-rife. Jaune: A-wha...? Ruby: (cocks it, smiling) It's also a gun. Boomstick: I want it! Wiz: While Ruby can hold up and use the scythe with ease, Ruby's able to use the recoil of the shots from the sniper blasts to swing the scythe faster, or launch herself toward an enemy or jump highe rin the air. Boomstick: Like every other fighter in teh RWBY universe, Ruby has a special power known as a Semblance. And her is SUPER SPEED! Wiz: Indeed. Ruby's able to move at amazing speed, sometimes making it look she's teleporting. And often when she uses this power, she leaves behind rose petels. Boomstick: She's even able to move so fast, she creates some kind of vortex thingy! And with that she was able to defeat all 4 members of Team JNPR in a food fight! Wiz: When you say "Food Fight" it doesn't sound as awesome. Boomstick: Did I mention it was the best food fight ever? Wiz: Still doesn't sound all that impressive. Boomstick: Whatever... Go talk about her Aura. Wiz: Ah right. Aura. In RWBY Aura serves as a shield. It takes blows allow someone to keep on fighting. Its even able to heal wounds. Boomstick: Of course once you run out of Aura your pretty much screwed. Wiz: Ruby has proven herself be a very capable fighter and huntress. Boomstick: She's taken on dozen's of Grimm by herself, defeated Whtie Fang Grunts, held her own against Roman Torchwick, outsmarted his little Marry Poppin's wanna-be Neo, and even survived encounters with Cinder Fall. Wiz: But Ruby's got a number of weaknesses. She fights better when she's with her team, she doesn't have a whole lot of experience in single combat. And when she loses her scythe... Boomstick: Goddamn she goes down harder then a ton of bricks. She is horrible at hand-to-han combat. Also her Aura can run out as said. Wiz: A perfect example of Ruby's lack of single combat, is the fact that while that vortex thing sound impressive, it was easily countered by Mercury Black. Boomstick: Still, Ruby is well on her way to becoming a huntress and will save the world! Ruby: As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves! Marluxia Wiz: In the world of Kingdom Hearts, there exist creatures of darkness. They are known as heartless. Boomstick: They search worlds for people's hearts and steal them. That's pretty fucked up for a kid's game. Wiz: Whenever a heart is taken by the Heartless, that person becomes a heartless themselves. However, if a person has a strong heart, then the body remains. And the body becomes something new. Not a creature of light or darkness. But something in between. A Nobody. A group of Dusks is shown. Wiz: The nobodies are creatures that seek one thing. A heart of they're own. And they are all lead by a group of super powerful nobodies. Boomstick: A group of 13 nobodies. And they dubbed themselves, Organziation XIII. The round room with all 13 members of the organziation is shown. Wiz: Unlike normal Nobodies, these 13 remember what they're lives as humans before they became nobodies. Boomstick: Expect for Roxas, but were not talking about him. No we are talking about one other member. Wiz: That's right. We are talking about the Organization's 11th member. Marluxia. Scene shows Marluxia arriving with his hood up. Vexen: Marluxia! Marluxia removes his hood showing himself and flower petals appeared as he did. Boomstick: Well, she's a pretty one. Wiz: Boomstick.... Marluxia's a man. Boomstick:....... Are you sure? Wiz: Anyway... founded by senior members Xigbar and Xaldin, Marluxia became the Organziations 11th member and joined in their quest to re-gain they're hearts. Boomstick: But unlike the others, Marluxia didn't want his heart back. And was soon met by the 12th member, Larxene, who believed it was too painful to have a heart. Marluxia agreed and the two began to make plans. Hey, you think those have a history together? Wiz: They might, but the people who made them aren't talking. Boomstick: DAMN IT!! Wiz: The two soon made a plan to over throw the Organzation by using the power of the Keyblade. Which they would get from our hero, Sora. Boomstick: So let's move on to what Marluxia can do. And are you sure Marluxia's not a woman? Wiz: Moving on! Like every other member of the Organization, Marluxia is able to create dimensional portals known as Corridoors of Darkness, can control other nobodies, and commands his element, if you call it that. Marluxia uses the attribute of flowers. Boomstick: Boo! Wiz: Which in some cases can mean death. Boomstick: Oh? Wiz: Rather fitting as Marluxia's primary weapon is a scythe known as Graceful Dahlia. A scene showing a blossom falling into Marluxia's hand and turning into a scythe shows Boomstick: Black robe? Scythe? Flowers meaning death? He's the Grim Reapers Gardener! Wiz: Sure..... Anyway, nothing really special about the scythe, expect for the fact Marluxia can summon it at will. But he can do some seriously crazy stuff with it. Boomstick: He can create shockwave's, energy waves, hell, he turn himself into a scythe and become a fucking pinwheel! How does he do that?! Wiz: Marluxia is also a highly skilled fighter and very fast fighter, able to keep up with his follow organziation member Axel and the Keyblade wielder Sora. Even a replica of him is strong enough to fight people like Sora off for a long time. Boomstick: Speaking of replica: That said replica was able to take on not only Sora, but also Donald, Goofy and the Riku replica all at once. Wiz: Indeed. Now let's move on to Marluxia move set. Boomstick: Oh man, she's got some crazy moves here. Wiz: Boomstick he's male! Boomstick: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Wiz: (Groan) Anyway. here are some of the things he can do. Marluxia's Crescent Wave lets him attack his enemy with an energy wave, the Circle Reflect lets him slams him his scythe on the ground creating a shockwave, the Flower Storm creates whirlwinds that can trap his enemies. And when they are trapped, he attacks them. Boomstick: Death Scythe can let Marluxia either veritcal crescent wave or laucnh waves from his scythe creating a shockwave the goes 3 times. The Drop Shot has Marluxia drop from above and slam on the ground creating a powerful fissure. And Bloom-Out lets Marluxia teleport to his enemy and start swinging that scythe around. Wiz: Marluxia also has some moves that don't have names. Such as one where he creates circles of wisps of throns that deal great damage to anyone who touches them, expect for him. Boomstick: Marluxia can create throns around the enemy that explode after a couple of seconds. Wiz: Marluxia is clearly one powerful nobody. But even this is not the end of his vast arensel. Boomstick: Because of the fact Marluxia is the final boss in one of the Kingdom Hearts games, she-''' Wiz: He. '''Boomstick: -has more then one form! Wiz: Indeed he does. Marluxia fuses with a powerful giant nobody called the Specter and becomes even more powerful then ever. Shows Marluxia's second form Boomstick: In this form Marluxia levitates in the air, has giant scythe hands, can make energy and shockwaves, can fire beam attacks from the bottom and create a giant flower storm! When did flowers become so deadly!? Wiz: The down side to this form is that the scythe arms can be destroyed. Boomstick: AND THIS ISN'T EVEN MARLUXIA'S FINAL FORM!! Wiz: No it isn't. Marluxia fuses with a new nobody or the Sepcter transforms itself, which shows to be a giant angel-like being that does the fighting for Marluxia. Shows Marluxia's 3rd form Boomstick: Holy shit, that's a goddamned angel of death! Wiz: One way of looking at it. The angel has the power to teleport, can create energy and whirlwinds. It uses a move called the Omni Laser. This move summons a ring around its opponents which then fires lasers from every direction. Boomstick: But its deadly, and most dangerous move is called... Doom. Wiz: This moves uses black and white throny vines that keep the opponent from moving, then a countdown of 6 seconds begins. If they cannot break free before the countdown ends, they are instantly defeated. Boomstick: Goddamn Marluxia's damn near unstoppable! Wiz: Not really. Like every villain Marluxia is cocky and arrogant and he doesn't fight most of the time. He wanted to manipulate Sora and only fought him as a last resort. He also used Namine as a human shield to stop Axel. Boomstick: Even those transformations has weaknesses. Wiz: As started: With his 2nd form the scythe's can be broken. And as crazy powerful as the 3rd form may sound, the weakness here is the Marluxia is forces to remain in one spot and cannot move. Inspite of this however, Marluxia has proven why he is a member of the Orgnaization and one of the more powerful members. Boomstick: She truly is one deadly master of the scythe. Wiz: I give up..... Marluxia: Imbeciles... You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? 'You turn from the truth because your heart is weak. You will never defeat me! Combatants are Set Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEE!!! Who are you rooting for? Ruby Rose Marluxia Who do you think will win? Ruby Rose Marluxia DEATH BATTLE Scene opens up in a town on Remnant. The moon remains shattered. The town appears empty. In walking is a young girl with a red hood covering her head. Its Ruby who's looking for Grimm that attacked the town. She stops in the center and finds nothing. Behind her 3 Dusks appear. They all line back and attack. In a flash Ruby pulls out her scythe and in one swing, cuts them all down. Ruby removes her hoods and looks at the Dusks. She watches as they fade away. Ruby: Those weren't Grimm. I've never seen anything like them... What are those? ???: They are not creatures of darkness, nor are they creatures of light. Ruby turns behind her and to see who was talking. She sees a dark figured wearing a black robe, with his hood covering their head. The figure removes the hood, which somehow scatters a few petals around, showing a handsome man with long pink hair. Had Ruby not heard his voice, she would have assumed him to be a woman. Marulxia: They are creatures who are lost inbetween the light and the darkness. Ruby: Who are you? Are you... Are the one who attacked this town? Marulxia: My name is Marluxia. And for your other question... Marulxia raises a hand upword and a petal slowly falls into. The petal lands in his hand and suddenly, a scythe, the Graceful Dahlia, materialized in his hand and he pointed it in Ruby's direction. Marluxia: I think you can guess that for yourself. Ruby is surprised by how that scythe appear, but she spins Crescent Rose around, and jams the blade into the ground, pointing at Marluxia. Only one master of the scythe would be left standing after this. FIGHT! Ruby and Marluxia charge at each at high speeds. They go pass each other, swinging each others scythe which creates a loud Clang! as they clashed. Marulxia quickly turns around and swing Gracful Dahlia, sending a powerful wave at Ruby. Ruby quickly brings up Crescent Rose and blocks the attack, but the sheer forces Ruby to make a couple of steps back. Marluxia suddenly appears behind Ruby. Marluxia: All to easy. Marluxia swings his scythe, trying to behead Ruby. But Ruby vanished, leaving rose petals behind. Marluxia is surprised and looks around for where Ruby went. He then hears a clicking noisie. Marluxia vanishes as a sniper round hit the ground. Ruby lands back on the ground, annoyed by how he was able to evade him. She believed that the had a Semblance just like her. She saw a petal slowly fall in front of her. She look up and was shocked. She did a back fliped and just bearly missed Marluxia's scythe as he dropped from the sky and tried to cut her. Ruby rushes back and starts swinging her scyhe at high speeds thanks to the recoil of the sniper shots she shoots as she swings. Marluxia blocks several of the swings. Ruby plunges the hilt of the scythe into the grab, jumps up, and kicks Marluxia with both legs. She pushes him back a few feet, much to his surprise. Ruby takes her scythe out. Marluxia makes an upword gesture and suddenly petals begins to blow everyone. Ruby watches at the petals begin to take form. They sharpen and become a dozon dagger like weapons. Marluxia brings his hand down. All the petal daggers begin flying down at Ruby, who starts cutting them up by spinning her scythe around at high speed. She was able to slice though everyone one of them. Marluxia was impressed a bit. Ruby turns to Marluxia and points her weapon at him ready to shoot. But before she could Marluxia vanished once again. She looks around like crazy trying to find him. Till finally she looked up and saw him high in the air. Marluxia pulls his scythe back and starts swinging it, sending out energy waves at Ruby. Ruby moves side to side to dodge the attacks. She then switches her scythe to sniper mode. Marluxia swings again and Ruby fires a round from her rife. Both attacks collied and destroyed each other. But Ruby keeps on firing. Marluxia brings up his scythe to protect him. He blocks the attack but gets pushed back by the force of each bullet that hits. Marluxia decides to end this. He teleports. Ruby uses her semblance to dash in the event Marluxia appeared in front, behind or above her. Which was a good call as Marluxia appeared from above and slamed his weapon on the ground. Ruby smiles, ready to use this to her advantage. She dashes toward Marluxia while his weapon was stuck. However, this proved to be a mistake. Marluxia smiles as cracks appeared all over the floor. An explosion accords from Marluxia's attack, and Ruby was right in the center of it. As the energy faded, there was nothing left of Ruby Marluxia believed. Ruby: Whoa! That was a close one! But he was wrong. Marluxia turns around and sees Ruby, a little bruised, and panting a bit. Ruby: Good thing I have my semblance. Other wise that might have gotten me for sure. But looks like you'll have to better then that you rip artist! Marluxia: Excuse me? Ruby: You heard me! Look at you: Scythe? Check. Black coat? Check. Seemingly vanishes with a rose petals scattering in the process? Double check! Marluxia: You are in a fight for your life against a powerful enemy, one with more then enough power to kill you, and your concern right now is he is simliar to you? Ruby: I might not know what evil deeds your plotting, but I can sue you for copying my look! And I'm friends with Weiss Schnee! She can get the best lawyer ever! Marluxia:........ Marluxia, very annoyed right just vanishes, reappears in front of Ruby and swings his scythe. But Ruby does a back flip, and then fires her rife pushing Marluxia back again. Ruby runs at Marluxia and the two start clashing they're scythers at each other. Marluxia slams his scyhe on the ground knocking Ruby back with a shockwave. He charges at Ruby but Ruby quickly jumps up in the air. Marluxia looks up at Ruby as she's in the air. Ruby shoots her scythe sending her back toward Marluxia. He readies his scythe. But suddenly Marluxia freezes, his eyes in pure shock. Behind him is Ruby, who had her scythe in a mortion showing that she had swung it. The Marluxia's head falls off his body. Marluxia body then falls to the ground. Ruby gets up and looks at Marluxia as he fades away in petals. Ruby: Wow... That was close.one. He was crazy tough. But at least he's done. I better call my team and let them know what happened. Ruby begins to pull out her scroll ???: Impressive. Ruby's eyes open in pure shock. She slowly turns around. There standing before her is Marluxia. Appearing completely unharmed. Marluxia: You are better then I thought you'd be. Ruby: What!?! That's impossible! I decaptiated you!! Marluxia: In a manner of speaking, you did. Only here's the thing: What you fought was nothing more then a replica of me. Ruby: A replica? But... But... Marluxia: You didn't really believe it would be that easy did you? But if you were able to beat me before, then maybe you can defeat me a second time. This could be the real me. Ruby: I- ???: Or me. Ruby quickly turns around and sees a 2nd Marluxia. She then sees a 3rd and 4th one step out from their hidding spots.. 3rd Marluxia: Or maybe its me. 4th Marluxia: It might be me instead. Ruby looks around at the different Marluxia's around her. She then turns to the first one who has an arrogant smirk on his face. Ruby gets angry. Ruby: That's not fair! Marluxia: Whoever said we were playing fair? Ruby grips her scythe charges at that Marluxia and swings her scythe, who vanishes in petals. Ruby pants slightly feeling a little tired from her first fight. She then turns around to where the other 3 Marluxia's were only to see one, who summons Graceful Dahlia. Marluxia: '''So then... Shall we continue? Ruby is a worried. She was weaken from that last fight and there was a chance that this could be just another replica. But it could also be the real one. A chance she can't pass up. She puts a determened look and readies her scythe. Ruby runs at Marluxia and their scythe's meet They start swinging, blocking, parrying, spinning, and twriling the scythes at super speeds. The scythes themselves become red and pink blurrs and petals start appearing as they clash. They then both vanish. The two start moving at high speeds that a normal would not see them. All that is seen are red and black blurrs, petals all appear all over the town and the sounds of scythe's clashing at each other. They both reappear as Marluxia pushed Ruby back. Marluxia swings his scythe, creating another energy wave, this one hits Ruby, who cries out in pain as she is pushed back and knocked down to the floor. Marluxia stares at Ruby. Ruby slow gets back up, in pain from the attack. Her aura though had taken most of the hits for her. She glaire at Marluxia. Ruby gets into what looks like a running postion. She rushes forward in a bust of speed. She runs faster and faster running toward Marluxia, turning into some vortex type thing. But just she was just about to hit Marluxia, he swung his scythe, the pole hits Ruby in the stomach. Ruby eyes open wipe at this sudden hit. Marluxia does a full 360 and throws Ruby back, knocking her on the floor. She grabs her stomach in pain. '''Marluxia: You are a skilled scythe user. And you had done much better then I had original thought you woud have. But you cannot win this fight. Ruby looks at Marluxia in anger. Marluxia: Its because of your scythe skills I give you this chance. Surrender and I will allow you to live Ruby gets up to her knee and grabs her scythe. She glares at Marluxia Ruby: Not a chance! You are tough, I can see that. But I am a huntress! And that means no matter what, I'm going to beat you! BET ON THAT MARLUXIA!! Marluxia:..... Imbecile... So be it. Ruby stands up and grips her scythe.tightly. Marluxia begins to float in high in the air. Ruby prepares to attack again but she feels air gathering around and takes notice of petals floating around. Marluxia: As the lightless oblivion devores you.... Drown in the ever blooming darkness!! As Marluxia shouted, suddenly standing in the center of a gigantic tornado. Ruby closed her eyes and shielded them with her left arm while simultaneously trying not to get sucked in. Then, as the tornado died down, she opened her eyes again... They go wide in pure terror by what she sees. Marluxia stands in front of Ruby but that is not what she is scared by. It is the giant angelic being, with two pairs of wings, shape like scythes, on its back, a helmet that looked like a skull, and a gigantic version of the Graceful Dahlia in its hands It looked like the angel of death itself. Something even the mighty of grimm would flee from in terror. Marluxia grinned at Ruby's terror. Marluxia: Your heart will be judged! The angel swung its scythe, creating a massive energy wave. Ruby jumped to the side to avoid it. She pointed the blade of her scythe behind her and fire a shot, launching her self forward. She slashed at the angel's chest. But to her surprise and horror, it did nothing. There wasn't evena reaction to the hit. As the angel prepared to swing the scythe again, Ruby fire a shot at the angel's face, launching herself away from the swing. Ruby just looks up at the monster wondering how she can win this fight. She then notices Marluxia. He hadn't move from that spot at all. She noticed some white and black vines. He looked liked he was rooted to the ground. Before Ruby could think anymore on this, the angel appeared behind Ruby and swung at Ruby. She dodges it then fires a sniper round at Marluxia. The shot missed at Marluxia tlited his head to the side. He really could not move from that spot. Ruby made a mad dash toward Marluxia, ready to end him. But the Graceful Assassin's bag of tricks was far from over. He pointed at Ruby and unleashed a powerful hurricane that stopped Ruby and send her flying back. As Ruby lands back on the ground the angel rejoined Marluxia. Ruby sees that in order to win this fight she must take out Marluxia. But that is easier said then done given how she was weaken from her fight with Marluxia and his replica. But keep on trying. She reloads her gun and grips her scythe tightly. As Ruby prepares to charge again, Marluxia summons more bladed petals that surround Ruby. They start shooting laser at her and she runs around to avoid them, while shooting back at them. She notices that the angel swings its scythe again, unleashing another energy wave. Ruby jumps up to avoid it. As she landed a circle appeared and started firing lasers. Ruby was lucky that she was able to evade those with her semblance, but she then noticed a whirlwind coming toward her. She could not evade in time and she took a surprising blow, as well as being sending her across the floor, and to make it worse, make her lose Crescent Rose. Ruby got back and saw her weapon. She ran as fast as she could to her weapon. But just as she about to get it, the angel appeared and swung its scythe at her. She scythe hit her and knocked her away. Ruby was still alive as what was left of her aura took the hit. However, Ruby was only able to slowly get back to her feet. Her whole body was shaking, tears were coming down her eyes and her arms covering a part of her chest. She slowly moved her arms and she saw it. Blood. Her blood. She puts her arms back to her body and slowly and shakly tries to get to her weapon. But as she does, Marluxia launches a bunch of pink and black vines toward her. The vines reach Ruby and wrapped around her body. As they did a count down timer appeared starting from 6. Marluxia: This is the end! 6''' Ruby tries to get free of the vines but can't. '''5 Ruby looks at Crescent Rose. If she could get she could break free. But it is completely out of her reach. 4''' Marluxia's angel lifts its scythe up. '''3 Ruby could only watch in horror as the timer goes down. 2''' As more tears come down Ruby's eye, in mind she begs for her team, her friends, her family, anyone, to come and save her from this monster. '''1 The camera zooms and gets a super close up on one of Ruby's silver eyes. The reflection shows the giant angel with the scythe, ready to swing. It swings down. 0''' Everything goes to black... The scene appears once again showing the town. Only this time entering are the other members of Team RWBY. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and with them is their dog Zwei, who's sniffing the ground. The 4 are looking for their lost leader. '''Weiss: This is where her scroll's singal lead. But I don't see that dunce anywhere. Blake: I'm starting to worry a bit. Yang: Relax. My little sis can handle any grimm that comes her way. Blake: Your right but- Blake is cut off by a loud gasp from Weiss. She and Yang look at her and see her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth. Yang: Weiss? What's wrong? Weiss slowly removes a hand from her mouth and points to what she sees. Yang and Blake look. And pure horror comes to their eyes. In the middle of the town, Ruby Rose is there. Flat on the ground and completely unmoving. Yang makes a mad dash for her sister followed by Weiss Blake and Zwei. Yang drops to the ground and lifts Ruby's head up. Yang: Ruby! Ruby wake up! What happened!? Ruby does not reply. Though her eyes are wide open, they look at nothing. Not the sky, not her sister, nothing. But Oblivion. A single tears comes down her face. Her beathing had stopped, there was not pulse and all the warmth and cheerfulness in Ruby's face was gone. Tears begin to drop from Yang's eyes. Yang: No... No Ruby... No! This isn't happening! This can't be happening! Its not real! Its just a bad dream! Ruby wake up! WAKE UP!! As Yang shouts in the hopes that her sister would hear her, Weiss sheds her own tears seeing her friend and partner gone. Blake covers her mouth with her hand as tears also come down. Zwei stands there with a look of sadness of his own. When Yang gets no reply from Ruby, she tearfully closes her sister's eyes then hugs her as she cries her heart out at the loss of her sister. As Team RWBY stands there with their leader gone, Zwei let's a mornful howl, the camera moves up to Remnant's shattered moon as a single rose petal blows by. 'KO!!' Team RWBY is seen leaving the town with Yang carring her sister's body. The camera then moves to a tall building and there standing on is Marluxia, who watches the team leave. He puts his hood back on and walks away. Results Wiz:.... Boomstick:.... Wiz:.... Boomstick: Uh... Wiz? Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: I feel like the biggest asshole in the universe right now. Wiz: Strangely enough, so do I. Boomstick: So should we...? Wiz: We gotta. Anyway a fight between Ruby and Marluxia.... This fight was honestly not even close. Boomstick: You could say Ruby is a smarter fighter then him, and maybe some of her sniper rounds are more deadly then some of Marluxia's projectiles, though that is a very big maybe. But really, Marluxia just owns her in everything else. Strength, speed, experience, destructive power, and his big ass moveset. Wiz: Many of Marluxia's move could have finished off Ruby in one hit, he can teleport which lets him dodge almost any attack. Boomstick: He's even faster then that vortex thing Ruby does. Wiz:Indeed. While it does seem like an impressive feat, the vortex is not as fast as people think. For it took Ruby a full 15 seconds to clear a school cafeteria. Boomstick: It was also easily countered by Mercury Black, who just outright kicked her in the gut. Wiz: That to. I don't tihnk we need mention he was able to hold his own against the likes of Axel and Sora. Hell even Marluxia's replica was able to fight Sora on equel ground as well as Donald and Goofy and the Riku Replica, who was said to be just as strong as Sora at the time, and Sora has been able to hold his own with Hercules, Cloud, and Sephiroth. Boomstick: Jesus christ! And that's not even the end of it! There's also Marluxia's 2nd and 3rd form! Wiz: Let's face it: That's just over kill at this point. Its amazing how she was able to beat one of the replica's when Marluxia is excellent at fighting on his own, where as Ruby's better at fighting with her team rather then on her own. But truly Ruby has no way of winning this fight. Sad as it is. Boomstick: So like mother like daughter, the beautiful rose has wlited away... Wiz: The winner is Marluxia. Next Time on Death Battle The scene opens up to a giant grass field with some mountains. Suddenly shockwaves begin to appear all over the place. The camera zooms in on the center of the field and two figures appear as they punch each others fist. Its Goku and Superman. Goku is in Super Saiyan form. Goku punches Superman in the face, Superman punches Goku's gut, Goku knees Superman's chin, Superman throws a downword punch on Goku's head. The two then grab each others hands in a power struggle. They both scream as they try to over power each and slow drop to the ground. When they land a massive explosion appears. Goku and Superman both jump back from each other. When the smoke clears the two glare at each other. Goku takes up his fighting stands, Superman's arms stand at his sides. Both fighting just glare, preparing to charge at each other. They move just an inch but Goku quick looks to his left and Superman looks to his right. They both jump out the way as something drops from the sky and lands causing the whole place to shake. Goku and Superman look at who or what landed. There standing in the center is Darkseid. One of Superman's greatest enemies. Superman gets mad and flies at Darkseid preparing to fight him, but suddenly he blasted and push back next to Goku.They both look up and there they see Frieza, enemy to Goku. Frieza lands on the ground and joins Darkseid. Goku angryly stares at Frieza. But his eyes open up as he remembers Superman. Superman takes notice of Goku looking at him and looks at him. Both the heroes stare at each other. Then they both smile, grab each others hands and shake. The two of them charge at both the villains together, ready to defend Earth from their evil. Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid Trivia *This fight is in honor of Volume 4 of RWBY coming in October 22nd *Originally the ending was gonna have a shadow heartless watch Team RWBY leave. The heartless was meant to be Ruby Rose who got turned into one. Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016